The Secret Society of Unknowable Truths
by Tona-Babino
Summary: Slash, Rated M just in case. The Secret Society of Unknowable Truths is a book passed through students. In these pages are woes and wonders written of teenage love.Follow the next generation as they fight the ultimate battle of teenage hormones. Post DH.


**A/N: ****This is my newest tale; it uses what belongs to J. K. Rowling so copyrights of the characters go to her. This story contains SLASH! If you didn't see in the warning then you have be warned and don't flame me also sexual content warning, not too bad but still, ye've been warned. Thanks. **

* * *

**The Secret Society of Unknowable Truths**

_These are the tales from the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Within these three short tales will be trails and torment of love. The Secret Society of Unknowable Truths is a book passed from student to student, house to house, in the pages are woes and wonders written of teenage love and desire. Only will the book become blank again to pass onto another when love is exposed and the secret no more. Believe in yourself in your love. It is far greater then any magic made by man and woman._

Albus Potter leaned back on the two legs in his chair, lazily staring about in his transfiguration class. It was a warm morning, the last day before spring break in his sixth year. He glanced at the girl sitting near him who was attempting to hit on him and continually winked at him. He looked away and caught site of another staring at him.

The boy stared at him behind his bright blue glasses and steel grey eyes. His blonde hair fell before his eyes and stopped short of his pointed chin. The boy was Scorpius Malfoy and to Albus was someone to desire. He was never shocked to find girls taking to him and not at all surprised to see Malfoy being asked out every few minutes in the hallways of Hogwarts. However Scorpius remained solo and stayed to his studies. Scorpius eyes widened as Albus caught him staring and the boy gave a smirk; the girl had leaned in next to Albus and asked him in a whisper where he was going for summer.

Albus opened his mouth to speak to her but found a louder voice cutting across the class.

'Potter, stop that racket!' Professor Burns snapped, Albus jumped and his chair slipped off the floor and he landed on his bottom with a loud smack. The class laughed at his as the girl, named Maria Sue, helped him up.

'So are you planning on anything for the summer?' she asked him as they walked out of transfiguration to potions. He caught Scorpius rolling his eyes at her back. Albus finally managed to say, 'Stuff…mostly hanging with my folks.'

'That is so cool, I'm not doing much either…maybe go to a concert…if I could find someone to go with.' she simpered towards him flashing her eyelashes. Albus coughed then hurried into his next class, saying goodbye hurriedly to her. She was a Ravenclaw while he was Gryffindor; although normally his house shared potions and transfigurations with mostly Slytherins.

She looked offended as he waved her off and found only one seat left to take, the one next to Scorpius Malfoy. As he sat down the Slytherin gave him a piercing stare that caused Albus to shiver inside. He took out his book and turned to see Professor Slughorn giving the instructions for pairing to work on their potion.

Albus turned to see Scorpius eyeing him still, 'Do you have a partner?' Albus managed to say through a dry tone, Scorpius shrugged and murmured, 'If you wanna work together then that's fine with me.'

And they began to work on their potion, which just so happened to be a love mixture. It was unusual for the class to make such a hard and possibly destructive potion. However the class went on without incident. They would finish the potion after the break. Albus stood as the bell rang and left with Scorpius beside him, as they walked and chatted about quidditch (Gryffindor and Slytherin had played already but the Ravenclaw and Slytherin match was up incoming) he felt Scorpius's shoulder brush against his own. Albus felt a shiver go through him.

'What are you doing for the break?' Albus asked and took a tentative seat beside Malfoy in study hall; he realized suddenly that he had most of his classes with Malfoy, and hardly any with his cousins or housemates.

'I'm heading for my grandmother, because we haven't been to see her in ages.' Scorpius said, Albus nodded, 'Why haven't you seen her, does she have a home far away?' he asked. Scorpius pierced him with his icy stare that would scare most to the point of wetting themselves, but Albus felt his eyes upon him almost soothing.

'My father wanted to keep me away from my grandfather. My grandfather was a purest for blood status. He died recently and my grandma pleaded to see me and my parents.' Scorpius explained. Albus nodded taking in every word, he had heard tales of the Malfoy's past and how they were close to Lord Voldemort.

Albus took a moment and mulled it over, he seemed to like Malfoy's company as well as Scorpius liking Albus; Scorpius was well known for being very selective with his friends and only having a few, but keeping them closer then ever.

'I'm going to stay with my dad and mum, normally we'd have a huge family thing but my uncle Ron is sick and my brother James went off to study dragons so it'll be quiet.' Albus said and Scorpius nodded.

'Where does your grandmother live?' Albus asked casually after a few moments of silence. Scorpius scribbled a few more lines for his muggle studies essay and said offhand, 'Around Meadowbrook's Village.'

Albus nodded and dipped his quill into his ink when it hit him: he lived himself only two miles away from Meadowbrook's.

'Hey that's by my place, maybe you could come over play in the orchid, and we'll have more brooms now without James.' Albus offered. Scorpius looked sceptical, 'Would your folks let me?' he asked.

'Oh yeah, of course he'll say yes.' Albus said, although his gut suddenly clenched at the thought of asking his father if a Malfoy could come to the house. Albus said goodbye to Scorpius when the lunch bell rang and headed towards his next class.

'How was study hall? Was the evil Burns there?' Rose Weasley asked him.

'It wasn't bad. I just sat and chatted with Scorpius…' Albus said still thinking of the blonde boy. Rose's face changed instantly and her jaw dropped, 'Scorpius as in Scorpius Malfoy?' she asked.

'We just chatted a bit…and I asked him to stop by for the break.' Albus said shrugging, she gasped, 'What will your parents think?' she demanded quietly as they walked into transfiguration. Albus shrugged again and said, 'My mum will be fine, and dad would just ignore him…its not like his dad will be there.'

Rose bit her lip nervously but the teacher bounced in and the class fell silent for the lesson, finally the bell rang and Albus followed Rose up to the common room. He spotted Malfoy with a few Slytherins walking the other way and he waved. Scorpius nodded in reply and Rose's mouth thinned as he did. They soon appeared before the Fat Lady.

'_Thimbles_.' Rose said as Albus's mind finally came back to reality. They entered and went to pack their trunks for the next day.

Later that evening Albus, bored and not at all tired, took a long walk around the castle. As he did he came across a strange empty classroom. He entered feeling as though he should've been scolded for entering. There upon the middle desk was a aged book. The spine was cracked yet the peeling letters upon the leather cover gleamed at him: _The Unknowable Secrets._

Albus gently picked it up and opened the book. It was blank. He then heard the distant sound of Peeves making a racket and hurried shoved the book into his bag. He then rushed back to the common room luckily avoiding being splattered with ink pellets.

* * *

The break came and Albus was soon snug in his bedroom feeling calm and easy. He had spent the train ride with Rose and a few other friends, mainly hers. Albus had at one point snuck out from the gossip to find a toilet and came across a blonde Slytherin doing the same. He thought back to that moment and how wonderful it was.

'Hello.' Scorpius said. Albus felt elevated that he had addressed the greeting first instead of Albus, 'What's up?' Albus asked happily.

'Back from the washroom, I'm just heading back to our compartment.' Scorpius answered leaning against the window frame. Albus couldn't help but find the other boy very good looking bathed in the sunlight; Scorpius's hair gleamed almost white in the natural light and his eyes seemed pure silver. Albus also noted the thin body was built and shown off in skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt. Albus blushed at the thoughts.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and said, 'Thinking naughty thoughts Potter?'

'Maybe.' Albus ventured feeling hot in the face suddenly. Scorpius eyed him before saying softly, 'I wrote to my father last night about visiting…he said he's fine as long as I go for the weekend and he'll pick me up for Sunday night. We're having our last meal together then, before leaving for home on Monday morning.'

'That's excellent!' Albus exclaimed, and Scorpius nodded eagerly. Finally a head popped out and a girl with poofy pigtails called out, 'Scorp are you coming back in the next millennia?'

'Shove off Mellissa Nott! I hate being called that and I'll take what ever time I need!' Scorpius snapped back. The girl, now smirking, disappeared back into the compartment.

Albus couldn't help but smirk, 'Someone's a bit clingy?'

'God! I cannot stand her! She won't get it in her head that I dislike every molecule of her existence!' Scorpius said exasperatedly.

'You should've been in Gryffindor then. We have sensible girls.' Albus joked. Scorpius glared and playfully punched Albus in the arm.

'Considering how badly Gryffindor played in the last match, I'll take my chances' Scorpius said and Albus stuck his tongue out at the Slytherin. Scorpius laughed and eventually Albus joined in.

'I'll see you sometime over the summer then, last weekend most likely.' Scorpius said finally after a moment or two of silence, 'Alright then.' Albus replied.

'See you.' Scorpius said walking away, Albus stood there and then called, 'Talk to you soon _Scorp_!'

Scorpius turned around to say something back but Albus had already slammed the washroom door shut gleefully laughing as he went.

Albus now was sitting on his bed curled up with a book on his lap. He felt excited that the weekend would be soon and not at all disappointed that school would be the next week. This was something his parents had spotted right away and questioned, but Albus had merely replied he was waiting for the weekend to hang out with a friend.

Now he picked up a quill and began tow rite his thoughts onto the book he had found. He decided, after using many spells to see if any invisible writing would show up, that the book would be a diary for him. He poured his thoughts onto the blank pages easily.

After a moment or two of finishing writing the events that had occurred on the train Albus suddenly had an epiphany. It all, right then and there, fit into place and Albus could hardly believe the result.

He was more then just comfortable with Scorpius, he felt perfect with their silence, their jokes, and their snickers, and he seemed at ease... even _turned on_ by the blonde Slytherin.

Albus sighed and finally wrote the last bit on his page ending off with a startling note.

_And now I realize that I am not only attracted to HIM, as in a BOY but that boy being Scorpius Malfoy. Really now I have to figure out how to tell him. And to top it off, what if he isn't like me? _

_WHAT AM I?_

As thought the book itself had the answer, words appeared below his sentence, written in a glittering ice blue ink.

_You're in love._

Albus smiled sadly realizing that he must've been dreaming the book writing back to him, he slammed it shut and glanced at his cloak. It was one in the morning. Yawning he turned off his light and snuggled under the covers.

Scorpius stood on Albus's veranda silently waiting. The night was quiet except for the occasional cricket far off in the background. Albus walked slowly over and stepped down into the backyard. They both walked without speaking a word to the pool deck and began to take off their clothes. Finally they dipped into the cool water. Albus shivered as he felt a hand slide down his back. Scorpius came closer to him and Albus whispered, 'This is perfect.'

Scorpius smiled at him and Albus felt elevated at the sight of the other boy's lips turning upwards. Scorpius then leaned in and murmured in Albus's ear, 'It's perfect now…' and he kissed Albus softly.

Albus woke up suddenly and tumbled out of his bed. It was morning and the sun was burning through the curtains. He closed his eyes and managed to untangle himself from his comforter.

'Albus are you up yet?' his mother's voice called through the door, 'better hurry up and wash your friend will be here soon.' Albus flinched and hurried to get ready in time for Scorpius's arrival.

By the time he was washed and had eaten breakfast the distinct sound of a car rumbled into their driveway. Albus leapt off his stool and ran for the door but his father got there first.

'Hi there…' Harry said eagerly opening it to the smiling blonde. His face fell as he surveyed both Scorpius, and Draco Malfoy.

'You must be here for Albus then.' Harry said coldly.

Scorpius looked happy to see his newfound friend but his father Draco, looked displeased. Draco did however smile nicely to Albus but he viewed Harry with contempt.

'Would you like something to drink sir?' Albus asked hopelessly, Draco declined, 'I have to head back to work, see you tomorrow Scorp.'

'Bye father.' Scorpius replied and his father left.

'Come on let's go drop your stuff off to my room then head outside to play!' Albus said hurriedly Scorpius agreed and the moved up the stairs to Albus's room where a second bed was set up for Scorpius.

'You didn't tell your father I was coming.' Scorpius said suddenly once out in the field.

'Yeah I did that's why the second bed was set.' Albus answered mulishly.

'But you didn't say it was for me!' Scorpius said.

'I'm sorry, I thought it'd be safer to just let them assume.' Albus said feeling and sounding hurt. Scorpius sighed, 'That's cool...let's just race alright?'

'Done!' Albus said and they grabbed some brooms and took off towards each other. They flew circles around each other for some time then Albus brought out the soccer ball. One would throw it while the other would catch. It was obvious to Albus why Scorpius played on the Slytherin team as a chaser. He was superbly faster and had an easier time catching the ball.

Finally when dusk had settled they heard Ginny calling them back to the house and flew to the ground. They placed the brooms back into the garage and washed up inside the porch powder room.

After they were cleaned up, Albus and Scorpius sat next to each other at the table for lunch. Harry had taken the seat furthest away from his son and Scorpius. As he ate he glared through the window beside him. Eventually Ginny brought out dessert and they finished their meal.

'Can you help clean the dishes please Al?' Ginny asked, Albus had opened his mouth to protest but Scorpius kicked him under the table and said, 'I'll help as well ma'am, thank you for the meal as well.'

Ginny looked surprised, 'Why thank you, I'm glad you liked it.' She said gently. Harry snorted and took off to his office to work. Ginny frowned and Albus showed Scorpius the kitchen where they began to wash and dry the dishes. After they were done Ginny offered them a game of exploding snap with her and Lily but they declined and instead hung out in Albus's room.

They just ended up sitting on Albus's bed and reading magazines and text books (Scorpius always found them interesting) all the while listening to music. Albus soon found Scorpius excited over his rock band and alternative music collection.

'We basically have the same taste.' He said brightly, Albus grinned as he flipped the page in a sport magazine.

'Albus!' Ginny called from below, 'Come help me with the laundry it's your night!'

Albus grimaced, 'I'll be back.' He told Scorpius who nodded. Albus leaped down the steps three by three feeling bubbly about how much their friendship had grown already and how much in common they had.

As he helped his mother he eagerly told her of their love for the same music and sport teams, even muggle sports. As he spoke he felt himself grow flush and Ginny wore a knowing smile on her lips.

'I'm glad you two have a lot in common.' She said when he finally took a breath.

'Mum...' he said finally bursting to ask her, 'what would you say...if I really liked him?'

'Liked who?' she asked, 'Scorpius.' Albus whispered.

Ginny smiled, 'Just go with it honey, and trust me, even as a friend you've gained a great one. It took me years to finally lasso your father in. If he does then that's great and if he doesn't, well give him time and stick to being friends.'

'So you're cool with me...liking a guy?' Albus asked, Ginny smiled, 'just don't get to caught up with it all, sometimes we forget what's important when things go so fast.'

'Okay thanks mum.' Albus said heading back to his room.

Little did he know that things would be speeding up quite quickly, as he opened the door and found Scorpius reading what appeared to be a textbook, however it turned out to be something much worse.

Scorpius's eyes seemed glued to the page, where Albus had written down all his feelings in his new diary.

'What are you doing?' Albus nearly shouted, 'I thought it was a textbook.' Scorpius said softly, he looked up and his eyes were fearful.

'Oh shit!' Albus said collapsing onto Scorpius's bed. The Slytherin merely stood and took the seat next to him. Scorpius gently laid a hand and raised Albus's head to his own. He then gently took Albus's lips and kissed him.

Albus felt as though his mind was exploding, in more ways than one. First he felt excitement and fear not to mention plain confusion. After the kiss ended Scorpius pulled back slightly and Albus managed to speak.

'I don't get it, you like me?'

For an answer Scorpius only smiled, it was a smile that turned his face like a Jack O' Lantern because his smile was so large for his face. Scorpius hardly gave his real smile to anyone except his parents. And now Albus, who in turn laughed and pulled Scorpius closer to him. Their tongues fought over dominance as they passionately made out.

They decided to keep their relationship secret, but Albus could tell that his mother had some sort of idea of what had happened considering she was acting even more warmly toward Scorpius.

* * *

They headed back to Hogwarts that following Tuesday and Albus felt saddened that their relationship would possibly be ending. However he managed to get away from his cousins to find Scorpius reading by himself in a lone compartment. As Albus slipped inside he took out his diary and laid his head onto Scorpius's lap and began to write.

'What are you doing?' Scorpius asked, 'Writing everything that has happened just to clear my head.' Albus answered. Scorpius nodded and kissed Albus's forehead. Albus grinned and finished his page. After a good while of snogging, Albus hurried back to the other Gryffindors to change.

'Where were you?' Rose asked him with narrowed eyes, 'I was no where.' Albus answered a bit too quickly, while slipping the book back into his pocket. She continued to watch him as he climbed out of the train and they headed towards the castle.

After the meal Albus felt his week was become something more pleasant. He would hang with his friends but more so with Scorpius during class. Their free period had turned out to be the prime opportunity to hide in a broom closet.

As they eventually found their routine of hiding their relationship easy, there of course had to be a snag. That snag turned out to be in the form of a nosey Rose Weasley. She would always be asking Albus where he and Scorpius go for their free which drove Albus up the wall.

'Can't I come as well to hang with you two?' she asked, Albus merely told her where they sometimes spent their time but really sent her to the wrong direction. She would often come back fuming later that night in the common room.

* * *

Then one day, about two months into their relationship something changed. Albus, who was always told to never let his clothing wear out by his mother, watched his bag split open one day, outside of potions when the class had finished, and bent down to pick his books up off the floor. Rose also helped as did Scorpius. She finished helping and then they moved on to their next class and Albus thought nothing of it. Besides his mind was too busy on their exams coming soon.

Albus managed to pass gracefully through his exams, while Scorpius aced every one of them. Albus couldn't help but congratulating the Slytherin that night in the prefect bathroom (Albus was not a Prefect but Scorpius was and had told him the password)

It was as though Albus's dream had come true, he was in the large swimming pool, shaped tub and was quietly swimming to greet the Slytherin. Albus was in a dreamlike state as he felt Scorpius's hand creep upwards and gently rub his back. Scorpius then moved his hand downwards and began to rub other parts of Albus's body. Albus groaned and kissed Scorpius fiercely. Their bodies caused friction within the water as they rubbed against each other sending shockwaves through their bones and nerves. Finally they finished kissing and calmed each other down and relaxed. Then they drained the tub and hurried to their common rooms.

The next day Albus was finishing up his care of magical creature exams and was waiting for Scorpius by a large beech tree outside. He was shocked to see Rose following the blonde boy walking towards him.

'How was the rune exam you guys?' he asked lazily, Scorpius answered, 'Fine for me, how about you Rose?'

'My mind was elsewhere.' She said coldly. Albus sat up and asked her, 'What's the matter?'

'Since when did you two decide to be gay?' she asked.

The silence that hung was thicker then the forbidden forest. Albus was in shock, how could she know?

And for an answer Rose pulled out the diary, Albus had been thinking nothing but exams and hadn't written anything else in it.

'I picked it up when your bag split.' She said, 'And I read it.'

'You're a bitch!' Scorpius shouted, 'You're a fucking bitch!'

'Why didn't you tell me?' she demanded ignoring Scorpius. She had eyes only for Albus.

'I didn't want you to be disgusted with me, and you are.' Albus said miserably.

'What's going on' said a voice, there watching them, was Mellissa Nott. She looked ready to throw something at Albus and Scorpius.

'YOU'RE GAY SCORPIUS MALFOY?' she shrieked loud enough for all to hear.

'THAT'S RIGHT I AM SO LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!' he yelled back. With that he leapt up and rushed away. Albus called after him but he did not answer. Finally Albus turned back to Rose; he snatched the diary away from her and said, 'Thanks for ruining everything!' and ran after Scorpius.

For the last two days Scorpius ignored Albus and would not speak to him. Albus would not speak, as well, to Rose who seemed angry with herself now. All in all summer was greeted with the coolest air among friends.

Albus came home to find his father still ignoring him and his mother begging to know about Scorpius. However Albus would only shut himself in his room and not speak about the Slytherin to anyone.

The silence between the two seemed to go on for years but really only two weeks. Finally one day, while his father was at work, and Ginny had taken Lily shopping and then to her grandmothers Albus decided to lie out on the deck in the sun.

After an hour or so bathed in bright light he felt a shadow come over him, he lifted his shades and found a pair of steel blue eyes on him.

'Scorp!' he squealed sitting up, Scorpius was standing there before wearing a thoughtful face, 'I came to talk with you.' He said slowly.

'About what happened?' Albus asked, Scorpius nodded, 'I'm sorry about Rosie, she just got so pissed I wouldn't tell her and she just couldn't help herself.'

'We should've have just told them.' Scorpius said, Albus nodded.

'I told my father, he seems fine with it actually.' Scorpius said softly. Albus smiled, 'That's good.' But then his smile faded, 'Do you still blame me?' Albus asked.

'What? I never blamed you!' Scorpius exclaimed, 'I love you!'

'You do?' Albus asked, 'Like for real you do?'

Scorpius kissed him passionately, 'With all my heart Al.' He replied huskily. Albus smiled and gently pulled the blonde onto his lap, 'I love you too.' He murmured pulling Scorpius into another kiss. Albus then felt Scorpius's hand drift down to Albus's waist band. Scorpius gently eased Albus's pants down and began to rub. Albus groaned and moaned and soon he found Scorpius taking his own pants off, the two began to rub their bodies together and gave each pleasure. They continued this and things began to become very heated as the day grew on. Eventually they changed positions and dipped into the pool to cool themselves off.

When Albus's mother came home they removed themselves to Albus's room where they snuggled together in the bed. Scorpius was reading a book while Albus opened the diary up for the first time, he flipped through and found the book empty except for three words on the first page:

_Secret no more._

Albus smiled to himself as he placed the book on his nightstand and covered them with a blanket. He then heard Scorpius drift off to sleep and Albus nestled into the crook of his arm closing his eyes. Everything was well.

When they woke up, they both found the book was gone.


End file.
